Do you kiss on the first Date?
by Lifespassion
Summary: Dean is 16 and old for his years. He goes on hunts, fights demons looks out for Sam... Then Geneive the gorgious high school senoir asks him to the prom. The story of Dean's lost Cherry.
1. Locker Talks

**Okay, so I decided to go back and re-do this story a second time because my edits last time were slightly less then stellar. This version is about ten billion times more in depth and a bunch longer. I just couldn't leave it as it was. Anyway I hope that you like it. This is an actual story (with smut later) but it is a story-not just well...not just smut.**

**Warning- Some stuff implied in this chapter.**

***

Do You Kiss on the First Date

By: Lifespassion

Chapter One: Locker Talks

***

_"When you walk in, you suck my circuitry. Back it up, with attitude When people sweat it out, you always play it cool...Get you quick fix, in my car  
You got a sweet tooth and I'm your chocolate it goes on and on and on and on on and on and on. And I say: Heyyyyyyyyyy, do you kiss on the first date? Heyyyyyyyyyy, do you kiss on the first date? Cause I do, cause I do, cause I do, cause I do, cause I do." **-First Date, Danko Jones**  
_

***

Evening-

Dean swung the short sword downwards with one fluid motion decapitating the dog-like creature with a sickening crunch. Blood spattered upwards and the body fell lifeless.

Dean raised the blade and pulled a rag out of his back pocket wiping off the blood slowly, never taking his eyes off the furry form at his feet. John came crashing through the woods full tilt slowing down when he entered the small clearing where Dean was standing over his fallen enemy.

"Well, good job Dean but you should be more careful next time," John moved over to the corps "Next time a creature gets away and I am down don't just go charging after it, you're liable to get yourself killed. These things have could have died had you gotten bit."

"You should have told me that in the first place and beside's it didn't bite me. I'm fine."

John shook his head disapprovingly.

"That isn't the point Dean when I tell you to do something you do it, is that understood?"

Dean clenched his hands at his sides.

"Yes sir," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Good, now do me a favour and go get Sam from the library, its getting late and you and Sam have school tomorrow."

"Why do I have to go anyways? Can't I just help you hunt, its not like I need an education anyways." asked Dean pleading with his father without sounding even remotely whiny. All Dean wanted was for his father to be proud of him and the thing that Dean was the best at was hunting.

"You'll finish your education and get your diploma" John pointed his finger at Dean "When you are eighteen and graduated then you can do what you want."

"Yes Sir," said Dean somewhat defeated. John Winchester was so hot and cold about school. One second it didn't matter, he would yell at Sam for complaining about leaving schools mid-term. He would say how much more important hunting and saving people was then learning things that you would never actually use. Before and during a hunt education was worthless, but the second a hunt was finished John's priorities for his son's did a complete 180 and school became something that could not be missed or, heaven forbid, skipped.

--

Morning-

Dean was shuffling to his locker (most mornings he was pretty spry but he had been out too late to may nights in a row and he was dead tired) when Genevieve slipped beside him.

Dean smiled, his lady killer smile, and looked into the face of Ridel High's co-captain of the cheer leading squad and star of the gymnastics team. Gen smiled back, her perfectly plump dark lips pulling back to reveal a smile that would make Hollywood swoon.

"Hi Dean," she said tucking her silky, raven-black hair behind one delicate ear.

"Hello Gen, what are you up to this morning?" asked Dean thankful that his voice remained under control.

"You mean why am I here at you're locker." Stated Genevieve, amusement evident in her voice. Gen was one of those very special girls who, while being at the top of the social pyramid, was simultaneously completely confident in herself and extremely generous and considerate. Dean appreciated her complete frankness and honesty as much as he appreciated her slender waist, long legs, tan skin and full chest.

"Pretty much," said Dean laughing slightly, and opening his locker. There really was no point in denying anything around Gen, she was far from naive or ditzy and rumour had it that she had a mean temper which came out full force whenever people insulted her intelligence.

"I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday."

"Not that I know off," answered Dean honestly, putting all his books in his locker and not taking any out. He had a history test next period--one he had not intention of cramming for. "Unless my dad decides to go out for the weekend." He closed his locker and snapped the lock closed with a flick of his wrist.

"Well then, what do you think about taking me to prom?"

Dean did a double take. He got ready to laugh it off, but then took a closer look at her face. She was serious!

"Why?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, isn't have the entire single, senior male population vying for that position?" Dean never doubted that he was good looking, he wasn't stupid. Girls fell over themselves trying to get a date with him--that was high school for Dean. Still, this was Genevieve--a walking fantasy for anyone with eyes. She would be in his league if she wasn't almost two years older. This was high school. Girls did not go out with guys who were younger than them, it just wasn't….cool.

"Well I need a date who will…" She smiled a most seductive smile, one that had Dean squirming in his cloths "Make my night" she paused for emphasis "Enjoyable. If you catch my drift."

Oh, Dean caught her drift alright. He knew exactly what she was suggesting. Images cascaded through Dean's brain with all the vividness of a pay-per-view R movie.

"I don't have a Tux," the words jumped out of his mouth, before he could stop them.

"Get one," it was an order, not said cruelly or in a demeaning manner. She said it as if it was the only option. "So I take that response as a yes?" raising one delicately arching brow.

"Yeah, sounds good"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then, oh and don't worry about the tickets, I already bought them." with that she walked away.

Dean watched Genevieve walk away, his gaze traveling south. The tux would definitely be worth the experience to come.

--

Dean couldn't concentrate in any of his classes that day.

---

After School-

"You're not going." John was standing in the kitchen one hand on the counter the other on his hip.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I am going out on a hunt, I have another lead. I'll be gone the entire weekend so you need to stay home and watch Sam."

"This is Bullshit!" shouted Dean angrily.

"I can stay home alone," volunteered Sam who was sitting, books spread out in front of him, on a stood next to the kitchen's island. "I'm twelve years old. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't" Said both John and Dean at the same time.

John straitened up.

"You're not going Dean. Is that understood?"

"Fine!" said Dean storming out of the room, slamming the door to his room loudly. Dean thwacked his stereo, hitting the play button. The stereo exploded, releasing Led Zeppelin into the air. Dean tossed himself onto his bed, he finally had his own room--he had been sharing a room with Sam for most of his life, but he had been on his own since his sixteenth birthday (it had been his present).

"This is Fucking Bull," he muttered to himself. He was sixteen for Pete sakes! When was his dad going to let him live a little. Dean understood that the world was a dangerous place. He understood why John wanted to protect him from the monsters that they now fought together on a regular basis.

As Dean lay there on his bed he slowly came to realise that it wasn't Sam being left home alone that John had an issue with. It was the idea of Dean going to prom with a senior girl who John had never met before, and whom Dean had never ever mentioned before now. When was his dad going to realize that Dean was going to go out. He was going to drink and he was most definitely…eventually going to have sex.

Yes, Dean at sixteen was still a virgin. Why? Because the moment hadn't presented itself. Sure he had done stuff, pretty much everything other than a home-run. There was also the issue of John pulling Dean out of school once every two weeks, which was not entirely conducive to a girl being happy in a relationship. As much as Dean wanted to have his Cherry popped he also wanted to do right by the girl he was with or at least be comfortable enough with her to survive if anything went embarrassingly wrong.

Dean got up and locked the door. Then lay back down on his bed and let his mind wander to thought of Gen while his hand wandered down to his jeans.

***

**Well that's all for chapter one. I just have to set the scene before I get into the smut. Call me an oober romantic but I have to have character and connection before I can write smut. Please, let me know what you think.**


	2. Getting There

**Here begineth Chapter two of the story. I hope that you like it and I hope that you liked chapter one. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far.**

**Warning- This chapter is pretty tame**

***

Do You Kiss on the First Date

By: Lifespassion

Chapter Two: Getting There

***

_"Well I'm so glad. so glad. So glad you made it. Well I'm so glad. so glad you made it. Yeah, yeah, yeah (etc)  
So glad you made it.." **- So Glad You Made it, Kane**_

Genevieve -

Genevieve sighed, toying with her mashed potatoes.

"Is something wrong hun?" asked her father. Genevieve lived alone with her father, her mother had run off when she was three. As much as she wished she had a mother she loved her dad--who, while being a guy and therefore not the best at dealing with certain girly things, was a really good dad who she could talk to openly.

"No, nothings wrong," she put down her fork and smiled "I was just thinking about what I am going to do after high school. Which school I am going to, or if I am even going to go to school at all."

"Whatever you do Genny, you know I am here for you. Just make sure that you choose something that makes you happy."

There was another lull in conversation. Genevieve picked up her fork and then put it back down smiling.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," her father looked up at her "Dean said he would go to prom with me."

"Who is Dean?"

"He's a sophomore, but he is really hot and…well I like him. There is something about him. He is different than the other guys in school and he seems a lot older than sixteen. You know? Like one of those guys who has been forced to grow up way early."

"I know what you mean." Her father's face scrunched up momentarily.

"Okay, what is it dad?"

"Its just, when I was in high school, the guys asked the girls to the prom."

"Dad, the guys do ask the girls. I had seven guys ask me to go to the prom with them but none of them were the right guy. Dean…Dean isn't a senior so he can't go to prom unless someone invites him. So it is completely reasonable, besides it's the 20th century, girls get to ask guys out. We have rights now." She got up gathering her plate and cutlery and taking them over the sink.

"Nothing stops you from trying to get what you want does it?" said her father with a chuckle.

"Nothing but morality," she smiled wryly and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I'll be upstairs I have a ton of homework tonight. Love you dad."

"Love you too sweetheart."

--

Genevieve tossed and turned all night that night. Not because of nightmares, no. All she dreamt about, again and again was Dean.

--

Noon Prom-day-

"Alright," John slammed shut the trunk of the impala "Now you take care of your brother. I'll be back around noon tomorrow. No one goes out, no one comes in, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, stay out of trouble. Do you hear?" he looked at Sam.

"Sure thing dad," said Sam from his place on the front porch steps. He had a book in his had and his eyes were barely visible from beneath his long brown bangs.

Dean wanted to tell his dad to take care. Wanted to tell John to be safe, to be careful

The second the impala pulled out of site Dean reached for the phone to call the limo. He hoped and prayed that there was a limo left. He had wanted to call ahead of time but John had been watching him intently of the last couple of days. He hadn't had a chance. It took three calls but he finally found one two town over. That meant that the bill would be massive but Dean still had his credit card, well it wasn't his credit card but it was the one he used when he needed money. He knew John wouldn't approve of such a frivolous use of a dangerously illegal card but at this point Dean really didn't care.

Sam followed Dean up stairs.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam.

Dean reached into the closet and pulled out a bag with a tuxedo in it. He had been hiding it for the last two days trying to balance keeping it hidden with keeping it un-wrinkled.

"What is that for? Are you going to Prom with Genevieve?"

"Yes," answered Dean beginning to undress.

"But dad said you…"

"I know what Dad said Sammy," Dean snapped, then sighed "And I remember what happened the last time I didn't listen to dad." Dean had been told to stay in the hotel and watch his brother. He had decided that it would be more fun to go to the arcade and spend a months worth of quarters rather than stay cooped up in the hotel and baby-sit his sleeping little brother. The result was an almost dead Sam.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Dean shook his head "and you aren't going to tell him anything" said Dean pulling on his black dress pants. "Besides I was nice and hired Chantelle to baby-sit you."

"Who's that?" Sam sat down on Dean's bed.

"She's the hot blond who I had over here two weeks ago."

"She's going to baby sit me?" asked Sam folding his arms over his chest.

"No she is just going to make sure you don't drown while I am gone." Dean began buttoning up his shirt. "Besides," he continued "she likes a lot of the same stuff you do, you know, books and chess."

"Those aren't the only things I like Dean."

"Whatever." There was a pause and Sam ran his hands over Dean's bedspread.

"What is so important about this prom that you have to go? I mean its not even your prom."

"You're right, its not my prom," Dean refused to answer Sam's question of importance.

"She much be really hot," said Sam getting up off the bed and walking to Dean's door.

"Yeah," said Dean speaking more to himself in the mirror than Sam "She is."

--

Genevieve's house-

"Dean you made it!" Genevieve wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. Even younger than her, and with her wearing heels, Dean was still taller, not by much, (She was after all a bar gymnast--which height is a bonus if bars are your favourite area.)

Her eyes opened half way through the hug and she saw the limo that Dean had rented. She released him as she spoke.

"Oh, Dean you rented a Limo! How did you get it on such short notice?"

Dean only shrugged.

"Lord, Dean do you ever look good in that Tux." She put her hands on her hips and beamed at him.

Her eyes trailed up and down his body unabashedly . The tailored Tux barely fit his broad shoulders and the cloth of his shirt hung deliciously off his fabulous peck's. She eyed the dress pant he was wearing and couldn't wait for him to turn around and lead her to the limo because she was sure that they were doing a great job of showing off his great ass.

Dean could say the same about Gen…that is, if he could say anything at all. When he had arrived he had barely had a chance to take a glance before her startlingly warm hug, now she was standing on her front porch with her hands placed neatly and powerfully on her gorgeous round hips.

His mouth had gone dry. She was looking absolutely, undeniably stunning. Her long hair had been pinned up in gentle waves, so that they were back from her face and yet still fell down to her smooth shoulders. Her makeup was done 'just-so'. It was minimal, but since she usually wore no makeup at all, and had striking features to begin with, looked magnificent.

Her dress was long and a creamy satin which was cut low enough to give every guy within a hundred yard radius heart failure from looking at and the seashell necklace she was wearing made it even harder to tear one's gaze away from her cleavage.

Gen saw him eyeing her appreciatively and blushed swishing her dress to and fro in a small circle.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked through dark lashes.

"You look like a goddess."

Genevieve was taken aback by the compliment momentarily but then she smiled. She should have known that Dean would not say something typical, for the hot boy in front of her was anything but 'typical'.

"Thank you."

Just then, Gen's father came out of the house.

"Well you must be Dean," Mr. Marial eyed Dean carefully.

Dean extended his hand. Mr. Marial took it and shook Dean's hand warmly.

"Nice to finally meet you son."

"You to sir." One thing about always having to call your elders sir and mam, it made for good impressions on parents. (especially when said in a natural manner.)

"How about some pictures of you two before you go."

Gen smiled at her father as he took pictures of her and Dean. Dean felt a twinge of jealousy. He wished that his father could be like that. He wanted to be able to have John standing right beside Mr. Marial. He wanted them to smile and talk with one another and wave their children off together, but Dean knew better than that. He knew that was not something that was ever going to happen.

Mr. Marial put away the camera and hugged his daughter.

"Now, you two have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

"We won't sir."

"Don't worry daddy, we'll be fine."

With that Genevieve took Dean by the hand and they both got into the limo.

***

**That's all for chapter two folks. I hope you enjoyed it. ****We have the actors, the set and the camera, next its time for the action. Please, let me know what you think.**


	3. Dining and Dancing

****

Welcome to chapter three.

I hope you like it.

I know Dean does.

Authors corner-The whole first section of this chapter was not in the first or second draft and the second section was only two lines long in the last version. I hope you like it and think that it was worth extending. Please let me know.

Warning- This chapter contains some mild-cloths on- hot and steamy foreplay

Do You Kiss on the First Date

By: Lifespassion

Chapter: Three: Dinning and Dancing

****

***

The Restaurant-

Dinner was Dean's expense. He had called ahead of time to get reservations at a classy little garden restaurant just outside of town.

A handsome waiter with long, tied-back, blond hair and green eyes lead them to their table which was located out on the deck under a canopy of electric light bulbs set up to imitate the stars. There were plants all around and a live band was outside playing classical music.

"Wow, Dean. This is really nice," said Gen as she sat down in her chair "You really outdid yourself. I have to say I am quite impressed." She smiled.

"Can I get you anything to drink to start off?"

"I'll have a sweet tea with ice," said Gen with a smile.

"And you sir?" the waiter turned to Dean.

"Coke please."

"Alright, I will be back with your drinks in a moment."

Both Gen and Dean picked up the menu and the same time and began looking through their dining options.

"You know," said Genevieve after a moment "I would have been just as happy eating at a burger joint."

Dean couldn't do anything but stair at her for a moment.

"Did you know that you are like every guys dream come true."

"Oh well," she laughed slightly and put down the menu "I wouldn't be so sure about every guys dream but I would settle for being yours." She said sincerely and looked Dean strait in the face.

Dean felt the blood rise to his cheeks and his tie suddenly felt far to tight.

At that moment the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" he already had the pencil and order pad in his hands.

"I would like a fillet minion with mushroom sauce and mashed potatoes with gravy please," said Gen closing her menu and handing it to the waiter.

"T-bone steak with baked potato…please," Dean handed over his menu as well.

"Alright, those should be ready in a little under a half an hour, can I get you anything to tide you over until then."

"Nothing for me said Dean." He didn't mind waiting for his food.

"I would like some garlic bread please and a Greek salad."

After the waiter left Dean turned to Gen.

"Okay, what is a fillet minion?"

"It is a type of stead, a really good cut of steak."

"You ordered steak?"

"Yup. You sound surprised."

"Look don't take this the wrong way but I kind of expected you to order the salad as the main course instead of just a starter."

"What can I say? I have a big appetite. You know what that's like don't you Dean?" They way she said the word 'appetite' left no doubt in Dean's mind that she was talking about more than just food.

The conversation was making it surprisingly hard, no pun intended, for Dean to sit comfortably in his chair.

As it turned out thought Genevieve did have a very large appetite. She ate everything that she ordered and shared a chocolate fudge cake with Dean for dessert. Dean was so stuffed after the meal that he honestly did not feel like dancing and he hoped that Gen felt the same way because at this point he felt like he would be a sloth on the dance floor.

Thankfully the ride to school ended up taking just over a half an hour. Which eliminated the full-factor and made both Dean and Gen, Fashionably late.

--

School-

Dean wasn't exactly sure how it happened. One minute he was dancing, pleasant slow songs with Gen at the six-inch rule distance and the next it was a fast song and he was in a very different position.

They had started off just quick dancing, both moving to the beat going back and forth mimicking each others movements and then Gen took his hand. She Danced and danced holding his hand and then she spun slowly in a circle so that her back was to him. Inch by painful inch she moved closer until no light could pass in between their bodies.

Dean could feel the glorious contours of Gen's ass pressed up against him, grinding slowly, agonizingly slowly. She had her hands over top of his own and placed on her hips. She held him trapped there behind her but he did not want to escape, not for the world.

He could smell the sweet perfume of her hair, tickling the inside of his nostrils.

Gen smiled to herself. She could feel him, hard and strong against her backside. She could feel his stomach muscles too, against her back, as solid as a contoured brick wall. She could feel how much he wanted her and she loved it. She absolutely loved it.

--

Genevieve was voted prom queen. Dean was pretty sure it was practically unanimously. She was incredibly hot, incredibly popular, and incredibly sweet. Plus he had stood out in front of the voting table for a couple minutes and he had seen a hell of a lot of x's by her name.

She accepted the crown graciously and with tears in her eyes. Dean had to laugh, Gen truly was a creature unto herself.

The king and Queen dance was the only dance and Dean and Gen spent apart. Dean was surprised at how excepting everyone was of the fact that he was Gen's date and he was so much younger. He was girls from his grade but that was different because they were girls. Most people didn't seem to care at all. Dean was even friends with a couple seniors so he didn't really feel that out of place in the first place.

--

They stayed until the very last dance. Aerosmith's 'Don't want to miss a Thing'. They couldn't take their eyes off each other because, neither one wanted to miss a thing.

--

Limo-

"I am really glad that you said yes," said Gen when they were both back in the limo.

"Me too."

Gen tapped on the glass divider between them and the driver. It rolled down slowly and Gen whispered something to the driver which was below Dean's auditory level.

"What was that?" he asked when she came and sat down back beside him.

"Oh, nothing, just giving him directions to the after party," said Gen off handily.

"Who's house is it at?" asked Dean. He was curious to know which party Gen had chosen. He figured she would probably choose the main party--the biggest party because most of her friends would probably be at that party. He also wanted to know who's house they were going to because he had been talking to one of his fiends about a party and he wanted to know if they were going to party and somebody's place that he actually knew. If he knew that person then there was a chance their father would know him and word could get back to John which was the last thing Dean wanted. If he had his way he would keep this whole thing to himself because there was absolutely no way that John Winchester would be okay with his oldest son disobeying a direct order.

"You'll see when we get there," she said mysteriously. Then she leaned over and kissed the shell of Dean's ear.

The temperature in the limo jumped up a full ten degrees.

Genevieve shimmied closer and placed a hand on Dean's knee. She kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly, waiting for his response.

"Is this okay?" she asked her voice nothing more than a breathy whisper. Her hand trailed upward slowly.

"Yeah," Dean looked her in the eye. He was having trouble breathing.

"Good," Gen moved her dress off to the side slightly and slid one slim, silky smooth, slender leg across Dean's Lap.

Dean responded by running a warm calloused hand up the full length of her leg. Relishing the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingertips.

She kissed his mouth. The kiss was nothing more that a fleeting brush of lips, but it carried with it all the temptations of the world. She kissed him a second time, lingering for the briefest of moments. By the third time Dean couldn't hold back any longer . He pulled Gen closer, one hand on the nape of her neck the other around her waist. His tongue swept into her mouth sampling her unique flavour and savouring her sweetness. Her lips yielded beneath his, her mouth opening willingly granting him entrance.

The limo stopped.

Gen pulled back. Her eye's were slightly dazed.

"We're here."

***

****

That's all for chapter three folks. I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much a Dean did


	4. The Hotel Suite

**Warning- This chapter contains smut.**

**For those of you who have been patiently waiting, I thank you for your patience. Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get everything right. I hope you like it.**

**Alright, Alright …..*clears throat* and now the moment you have all been waiting for. Let the smut begin.**

*******

****

Do You Kiss on the First Date

By: Lifespassion

Chapter Four: The Hotel Suite

***

The hotel

Dean got out of the limo first and realized that they were not in front party central. They were, in fact, in front of a very nice looking hotel with baggage boys in suits waiting to assist those in need.

"Is this good with you pretty boy? Asked Genevieve getting out behind him. "It could be one hell of an after party."

"Queen Genevieve," Dean turned towards her and looked her in the eyes "Its your night." He took her hand and kissed it softy "I am but a mere servant milady."

Gen giggled.

"You would never be a servant, perhaps a knight." She took his hand and they walked into the building and strait up to the front desk. Dean couldn't help but look up.

Above them was a high arching ceiling, yellow with red trim. Before them and just past the desk was a grand staircase, not as grand as the Ritz but still something to stand in awe of. Below was a marble floor.

"Reservation for Genevieve Marial."

"Here you go miss, I hope that you enjoy your stay here." The woman handed Gen a key and Gen took it quickly. They were not the only teenage couple with reservations for the evening, Dean noted.

"You really went all out on this, didn't you?" asked Dean as they got into the elevator. While Gen liked stairs and was in good enough shape to easily take the long way, she was not as comfortable with the idea of taking all the stairs with three inch spikes.

"Like you said, Dean. Its my night." The elevator stopped on the second last floor. They both got out and headed left. There were only two rooms on this floor. Genevieve inserted the key into the lock and turned opening the door to reveal a rather large suite with a lounge area, a small kitchen and a large-king sized, four poster bed.

"Wow," Dean stepped inside and Gen closed the door behind him, locking it. Dean whistled. "Nice room." The room was the polar opposite of the type of hotel rooms that Dean was used to staying in. He had to admit, he liked this room a hell of a lot better.

There was a table near the door with a bucket of ice and a bottle of Champaign. Gen took it in her hands and opened it pouring them each a flute of the bubbly drink. She handed Dean his glass and he took it, following her example her sipped it slowly. It was very light and sweet. Not exactly what Dean was used to drinking with his friends, but once again he had to admit that he liked the difference.

"Can I ask you a personal question Dean?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

Gen took another sip of her drink. The question had been bugging her all evening. She knew Dean was hot. She knew that he moved a lot. She knew that girls threw themselves at him on a fairly regular basis but Genevieve was not entirely inexperienced. She had slept with a couple of guys. She was far from a slut, but that knowledge and that experience had her thinking. Dean did not give off the vibes of a guy who was regularly laid.

"How many girls have you slept with?" There was a silence for a moment and Gen was worried that she might have overstepped her bounds.

"None," Dean finally answered. In any other circumstance, with any other girl it would have been unbelievably hard to say. Not to mention unbelievably awkward and slightly embarrassing.

Not here.

Not now.

"Really?" Dean was taken by the fact that she did not seem too incredibly surprised. "Any guys then?" she joked lightening up the mood (she knew the answer to that question already)

"Hell no." He snorted slightly

"Relax, it would be okay either way."

"I know, its just…I'm not, as in at all."

"Just checking, and you're not waiting and holding out for marriage or someone special are you?"

Dean wanted to laugh out loud at the thought of waiting that long. Especially as a hunter. How was he supposed to get married and have kids as a hunter? The two things just didn't mix. Still it was a serious question that she was asking and she was asking it in a totally open ended way.

"No, not marriage. As for the special, well" Dean knew it would sound corny but he said it anyways because he meant it "You're special Gen."

Thank you," she smiled "That was really incredibly sweet." She set down her drink and Dean set down his. Then she was kissing him. Her mouth dominating his, her tongue surging forward into his already open mouth.

Dean felt completely dominated.

For once that wasn't a bad thing.

Dean's hands found their way into her hair and Gen responded by hiking her dress up and wrapping her long legs around his waist. Dean stumbled over towards the bed. His hands gripping her tight bottom for support.

Gen rocked her body slowly up against Dean. Grinding against him. Dean let out a low groan and buried his face in her hair by her shoulder. His lips found the smooth skin there and he dropped kisses where his lips rested.

"Tell me how much you want me Dean."

"Right now I want you more than air."

"Say it again."

"I want you more than air."

"Good, because its going to get hard to breath." Gen shimmied down and pushed Dean backwards onto the bed.

She fell on him like a she-wolf on her prey. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt and made light work of them. She unabashedly admired the treasure before her, her eyes drinking in the planes of his chest. She had seen him at the beach with friends but this was different, this was up close.

Here she could touch.

Here she could taste .

She kissed his mouth again, loving the taste she found there. It was a strange combination of innocence, power and-for some reason Gen did not quite understand, she tasted rugged danger. She smiled.

Dean couldn't take much more of this. She was driving him crazy, moving above him, practically vibrating with passion. He fisted his hands in her hair and switched their position.

Gen smiled up at him with a playful look and nipped at his bottom lip.

"Ah-ah, its my turn now." His hands went to the zipper on the side of her dress. He pulled it down slowly drawing out the anticipation for both of them. Gen helped, moving her body so that the silky material slipped off easily.

His heart nearly stopped.

Gen would have laughed if she could have gathered the breath, as it was she was having surprising difficulty controlling herself. There was an electric fire between her body and Dean's and it was driving her absolutely wild. They were hot together. So incredibly hot.

It was the expression on Dean's face which made her want to laugh, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was wearing nothing but black lace. Gen had gone out to a lingerie shop about the same time she asked Dean to be her date. She had gone shopping to find something that would elicit a reaction much like the one he was having right now.

The bra was a pushup, made of a black lacy cup which barely covered her already peaking nipples and did everything to make her look more voluptuous than she actually was, not that she needed to much help in that department anyway. The panties where little tiny lacy boy shorts which made her lithe legs look even more gorgeous and made her ass look fabulous.

Gen thought that she was ready for Dean, but she wasn't. She braced herself for contact but when his lips dropped to the swell of her breast it took all she had not to cry out. She ran her fingers up and down through his short silky hair as his mouth roamed over her body.

The boy may have been a virgin but his mouth was definitely skilled.

After what seemed like a glorious eternity Dean's mouth returned to Gen's. She sighed against his lips as his hands smoldered against her waist.

Dean was trying to take his time, to slow his heart which right now was pounding as if he had just run a thousand miles full-out. He was smart enough to know, that when guys had their first times, they didn't always hold out long enough for it to end happily for the girl as well. Dean liked Gen and he wanted this whole thing to be good for her too. So he decided to make sure that she was satisfied long before he was and he knew exactly how to bring that around.

Dean's nimble fingers when to the front clasp of Gen's bra and he undid it without breaking their kiss. Then his long finger went to her chest. Gen let out a little moan of pleasure as his hands kneaded her breasts and his fingers rolled over her super-sensitive peaks.

Dean was flying high. Gen's skin was like silk in his palm. He felt like he could get lost in her over and over again. He wanted so much just to taste her, to make her scream his name. To make her want him as much as he wanted her in this moment. Dean broke the kiss and let his mouth take the place of his hands.

Gen arched against his kiss, her back bowing slightly. Her hands were in his hair again, encouraging him, guiding him, letting him know exactly how much she wanted this. He bit down gently and pleasure shot through her body lightening fast. She let out a small gasp, and then a moan when his tongue laved her. He gave the same pleasure inducing treatment to the other breast.

Gen wanted to scream it felt so good. She had imagined them together before. She had imagined a million things, things that made her blush even to think of. But, never in a million years had she imagined that anything could ever feel this good, this hot, this right.

Dean's hands went down to the lacy black boy shorts and taking his time, he slipped them off. Gen moved back up onto the bed and reached for Dean's dress pants. Dean stayed her hand. She could feel his erection through the fabric and her eyes got heavy. She licked her lips in anticipation and Dean let out a moan at the thought of those lips wrapped around him.

"Are you trying to kill me," he asked his voice coming out husky.

"No," she shook her head "but my heart is pounding hard enough I think I'm in danger."

"Mine too," he smiled and then he kissed her. Slowly this time, drawing it out, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth, savoring every inch.

Dean's hand ran languorously across Gen's stomach. Her muscles quivered and flext beneath his slow touch. He broke the kiss to look at her, she was so beautiful. Her stomach was flat, and slightly defined.

He ran his hand lower to the place between her legs, the place where she craved his touch. Her legs parted for him and he stroked across her wet flesh. She trembled. Dean watched as her eyes fell closed. He pressed his thumb against the button of her pleasure and her whole body jerked in response.

"Yes," she breathed.

Dean watched her face as her circled again. Her mouth fell open and breath slipped through her lips. He gently pushed one finger inside her heat.

Gen moaned. It felt so good. So good. That was all she could think about. She was barely thinking. She was lost, lost in him.

"More," she managed and he listened to her demand inserting a second finger and curving them just right to hit her g-spot.

He moved his fingers expertly, until she was rocking against them. Her hips cantering against his hands as he pushed her higher and higher until she shattered, her muscles shivering with the force of her climax.

When Gen's eyes finally opened, a moment or so later, she smiled at him and sighed. Her body was completely relaxed. Here eyes dark. Dean smiled back at her and kissed her, then his mouth went lower, and lower until it replaced where his hands had been and with his lips and tongue he made her come again.

***

**That's all for now folks. If you like it please let me know. If you want more, please let me know. Whatever, just let me know what you think, hit that little green button and make me happy.**


	5. Finally

**Warning- This chapter contains smut.**

**Here we go, the cherry is lost this chapter. Finally, I know. Sorry for the wait.**

**Do You Kiss on the First Date**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Chapter Five: Finally**

**…**

**_"_**_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on**)…"-Shake it, Metro Station**_

**_…_**

Gen was going to need a minute. She was still seeing stars. Dean gave up to eye level and she looked at him.

"How on earth did you learn that."

"Practice makes perfect," he drawled sexily.

"Man-whore," she joked playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Hello, I'm the virgin in this room." He feigned insult.

"That's right, you are aren't you?" She rolled him over onto his back.

"We should remedy that, shouldn't we?" She leaned down and kissed him, unsure of where the sudden burst of energy had come from. She smiled as she straddled him, looking down at his angelic face.

"You really are something Gen."

"You're just saying that because you want to get in my pants," she kissed him.

"No."

She kissed him. Then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, her hand slipping into his pants as she spoke. "Its okay, I really want to get you out of yours."

Dean might have spoken if his brain could form full sentences. As it was he was lost. Her hand was soft and strong and stroking him, just the right way.

"If you're not careful, I'm not going to make it inside you before I make it to the finish line."

Gen smiled and kissed his lips.

"We have all the time in the world," but she realized that he wanted to be inside her when he did. The thought alone had her trembling with anticipation. "Lets get you out of these." she said ridding him of his last articles of clothing. "That's better," She grabbed a condom from her purse and rolled it on, then she kissed him again and then took his hands and placed them on her hips. Then she straddled him. "Guide me," she ordered. She knew exactly what she was doing but she wanted to give Dean the control. It was his first time. She wanted it to be perfect.

Breath shuddered out from his chest as he slowly pulled her down on him. Gen closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Dean watched her face, reveling in the abandon he saw there. Then he could wait no long. He thrust upwards pulling her down at the same time.

Gen nearly swallowed her tongue. She had never been stretched so far in her life.

"Oh God."

"Are you okay."

"Fine," she managed to breath. It wasn't painful, it just took a moment to adjust. Dean was holding so still, Gen decided to help him. She rolled her hips. He groaned.

Then he flipped her so that she was on her back. He trust into her again and again. Gen's nails dug into his back. Their body's moved together as if they were made for one another.

Gen's climax snuck up on her from out of nowhere. The feel of her walls trembling against him sent Dean miles over and he groaned loudly as he followed her down.

A few minutes later when some normalcy of heart rate was attained Dean rolled off to the side and went to the bathroom to clean up. Gen tried to keep her eyes open, but she was utterly spent. She looked at the clock. Three orgasms in the last hour.

Dean came back to bed. Gen was enjoyed watching him walk back to her. He crawled under the covers. Gen snuggled into his embrace. She had to wonder whether he would be like this with other girls. Whether he would stay with them and hold them afterwards. He didn't seem like the type. He was a good guy, a nice guy even and Gen didn't want to think about him being with anyone else.

She let out a small contented sigh and Dean kissed the top of her head. They both fell asleep.

…

**That's all for now. Fear not, there is more to come. (Ha-ha) Let me know what you think.**


End file.
